


Under The Rain (English)

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and Raining Days (English) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sam, POV Sam Winchester, Tenderness, True Love, kiss, raining day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: It rains, but I don’t worry about it. I look at you and I am reminded of why I love your eyes and your smile so much.





	Under The Rain (English)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Sous La Pluie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064457) by [JustAFrenchGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl)
  * A translation of [Sous La Pluie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064457) by [JustAFrenchGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl). 



> So, I decided to translate my series -"Sabriel and Raining Days"- of small fics into English!
> 
> Here is the first one "Under The Rain" (which you can find under the original title ["Sous La Pluie"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5064457) ).
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader: kalaswana mukherjee :)
> 
> Enjoy!

I am running to come closer to you. Once I am just next to you, I am getting even closer so that you may take shelter under my umbrella.

“Gabriel, can’t you take shelter... or at least wear warmer clothes? You’re gonna catch a cold, and I wouldn’t want you to be sick. Do I have to remind you that we’re gonna visit our brothers tomorrow...?”

“Sam...”

You barely start talking but I am not even listening to you anymore; you are certainly going to remind me that, being an Archangel, you had no risk of falling sick because of an unfortunate cold.

I am staring at you; I am burying myself in your big hazel eyes. Have I already told you how much I admire your eyes? Do you even know what I am seeing? You surely know, you know me so well. I am seeing my reason to live. It is while being yourself completely, Gabriel “The Trickster” as my brother is calling you, that you managed to reawaken my taste for life after all these events surrounding the Apocalypse.

And your smile, have I already told you how much I love it? After kissing you this morning, I had barely left you and I was already missing this smile.

I realise you have stopped talking. You surely became aware that I was not listening to you but you do not say anything. You continue to smile and to look tenderly at me. As you stand on your tiptoes, you give a quick peck on the lips then, you take my hand.

I finally found peace with you.


End file.
